More Than Words
More Than Words is a season 83 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Lucerna *Hawkeye Featuring *Pierce *Jerky *Snooty and Cranky *Orchida *Lumpy Appearances *Nutty *Tweets *Naz *Specter *Asher Plot Lucerna is roaming and flying around the town as usual. She lands on a tree quietly and stares at someone. She sees Hawkeye just coming out from a store and having bought some foods. Hawkeye happily walks down the street while also being followed by Lucerna from behind. Lucerna is actually hungry and decides to follow Hawkeye quietly but is finally spotted by Hawkeye herself. Shocked, Lucerna tries to fly away but is quickly grabbed by Hawkeye. She appears to not really care about the gargoyle and nicely shares the food. Lucerna is eating on the tree while Hawkeye is being disturbed by Nutty, who is trying to take her food. Flipped out, Hawkeye brutally shreds Nutty into pieces off-screen while Lucerna is enjoying her food. Lucerna then turns her sight again into Hawkeye, where she sees Hawkeye covered with blood and Nutty's remains. Hawkeye just greets Lucerna again before leaving the area. Confused, Lucerna decides to spy on Hawkeye from above. Hawkeye, this time, is not aware of Lucerna and rests on a bench. Lucerna sees Pierce walking down the road and also meeting Hawkeye. Pierce seems to about to insult her and want her to move away from the bench. Hawkeye, as usual, is angered by Pierce's manners and flips out. She smacks Pierce's face into the bench and rips his hand off. Lucerna wants to stop Hawkeye quickly only to get thrown into the tree. Hawkeye then throws away Pierce's body, not realizing that it lands on Lucerna, impaling her because of the quills. Lucerna still manages to get up and decides to keep Hawkeye from flip out. Lucerna still follows Hawkeye from behind despite her slight injuries but Hawkeye is once again aware of Lucerna. She still nicely approaches Lucerna while Lucerna herself tries to hide inside the tree. Both of them then meet Jerky at the street. Jerky is about to take the foods from Hawkeye and laughs. Lucerna, who sees this, quickly holds Jerky down but misses as she "sees" a ghost insulting Hawkeye, causing her to end up crushing Naz's head with her lantern nearby. Lucerna then "awakens" from her hallucinations and sees Hawkeye with Jerky's head. Lucerna hears the police siren nearby and quickly pulls Hawkeye to another place. As soon as they no longer hear the siren, Hawkeye decides to return to her home. Lucerna appears to be very tired and can't help Hawkeye in her current condition. Cranky suddenly appears and scolds Hawkeye angrily as she steps on his book. Lucerna once again tries to keep Hawkeye from flippinng out by grabbing Cranky quickly and putting him into the tree. However, she's distracted by the "ghosts" again and not aware that Cranky is shredded and impaled by multiple broken branches. Lucerna needs to send Hawkeye into her home quickly before she flips out again and Lucerna herself getting bothered her hallucinations. Snooty is going to find Cranky but is shocked to see the gargoyle, causing her to accidentally throw some ice cream into Hawkeye. Angered, she grabs and throws Snooty into the tree and then gets crushed by Cranky's corpse that falls from it. Lucerna must keep herself from getting distracted by any ghosts that she sees. Both of them later meet Orchida. Lucerna pretty sure knows Orchida's manners and quickly keeps her mouth shut but is once again distracted by a "ghost" that insults Hawkeye. She tries to not be distracted until she sees an actual ghost (which is Specter) and rushes into him but ends up colliding with Hawkeye. Thinking that Lucerna did it intentionally, Hawkeye is angered by this and chases Lucerna down. Shocked, Lucerna quickly flies away from her until she finds Hawkeye's house. She quickly opens the door and immediatally closes it as soon as Hawkeye charges into her house. Tired, Lucerna decides to sleep in front of Hawkeye's house. Lumpy, as a police, appear to be searching for the killer but is tripped by Lucerna's stone form, crashing into Hawkeye's house and accidentally knocking Hawkeye with his bat. The episode ends when Lumpy is heard screaming off-screen. Moral "It's a manner of speaking." Deaths *Nutty is shredded by Hawkeye. (off-screen) *Pierce's face is smacked into a bench and has his hand ripped off. *Naz's head is crushed by the lantern. *Jerky is decapitated. (off-screen) *Cranky is impaled and shredded by multiple broken branches. *Snooty is crushed by Cranky's corpse. *Lumpy is killed by Hawkeye. (off-screen) Injuries *Lucerna crashes into a tree and is impaled by Pierce's quills. Destructions *Multiple branches are broken. *Hawkeye's door is breaks by Lumpy. Trivia *This marks Hawkeye's first starring role since 2014. *Tweets is seen at the street while Asher can be seen with Orchida. *Only Snooty is shocked by the gargoyle's (Lucerna) appearance in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes